Kimiko Himura/Karin Himura
|name = Karin Himura Cerberus |romanji = Himura Karin |alias = |race = Hellhound |birthdate = August 18th |birthplace = The Void |age = Unknown (Chronologically) 15 (Biologically) |gender = Female |height = 5 ft 0 in |weight = 105 lbs |eyes = Orange |hair = Black |blood type = A- |affiliation = Demon World Nurarihyon (Loosely) |previous affiliation = |occupation = Guardian of the Demon World |partner = Kimiko Himura Miku Himura |status = Alive |relatives = Echidna X (Mother) Typhon Himura (Father) Kimiko Himura (Persona) Miku Himura (Persona) Kazuma Himura (Younger Brother) Chimera Himura (Younger Brother) |magic = Living Magic Death Magic |previous occupation = |base of operations = The Void |weapons = |previous partner =|team =}} Appearance While Karin may be far over 400 years old, she both looks like an eight year old girl and has the biology of one. Karin is the shortest and smallest of the three Personas making it very easy for people to treat her as a child instead as the powerful demon that she is. The fact that her facial expression and body language seems to emanate naïvety doesn't make it any easier for people to not treat her as a child. While most other people would get upset when treated this way, Karin seems to not mind at all. In fact, one can argue that she loves that kind of treatment. The first thing that people notice when looking at Karin is that she has a small grey tail. This trait is what separates her from the other Personas since the others lack a tail. The tail has a lot of similarities to the tail of a puppy as it is small, only a couple of inches long, and the fur on the tail is extremely smooth. Just like a dog, her tail responds to her every emotion, making it very easy for people to tell what kind of mood she is in. Personality While Kimiko and Miku seemed to mature over the years, Karin's maturity hasn't changed in the slightest since she was eight years old. This gives her a personality that most would describe as "puppy-like." Karin seems to find everything fascinating, even the most simplest and insignificant things. This is most commonly seen when she displays her seemingly euphoric reaction when she is given a single bread crusts to eat. This attitude makes Karin extremely easy to approach because she never sees the bad in people, but instead she always sees the good. This trait is possibly why Kazuma doesn't hate Karin, despite the fact that she is one of Cerberus's Personas. This comparison of her to a puppy also comes from how hyper she is. The combination of this trait to her fascination to almost everything makes it seem as she has an endless amount of energy. However, just like puppies, after a long day she will fall asleep almost immediately if you put her in a soothing setting. This will happen even if she still seems awake and active. Relationships *Kazuma Himura: Out of all the other Personas, Karin is the only one who shows any kindness to Kazuma. As a result, Karin is the only Persona that Kazuma doesn't completely hate. This lack of hatred, has caused Karin to develop a very close friendship with her younger brother that none of the other Personas have. How close she is to Kazuma was revealed when she mercilessly slaughtered Hercules after she heard what he did to Kazuma. Once he was dead she ripped him into thousands of tiny pieces with her bare hands and spread those pieces all over Earth Land to make sure he would never come back. According to Miku, Karin was so angry that Karin didn't even have to think about killing Hercules before killing him. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Death Magic ]] Death Magic is a deadly form type Caster Magic and Black Arts that allows Karin to create and manipulate deadly black miasma imbued with the properties of death. When using Death Magic Karin harnesses the large amounts potent and demonic magic power that dwells within her and floods it with her dark emotions and demonic energies. The dark malicious nature of her demonic energies and dark emotions corrodes her magic power to take on the more dark and malefic state of the black miasma Death Magic is known for. This poisonous vapor is filled with decomposed matter that allow it become a force of death as it contaminates and spreads illnesses to wherever it goes. When it comes into contact with anything classified as living the black miasma becomes even more of a force of death as it slowly decays away anything living it touches through decomposition. In the beginning Karin had little control over the substance. At any moment she could instantly turn the area around her into a highly contaminated wasteland when the mere thought of death caused her body to unleash large quantities of the substance into the world. Its potency ensured that it could spread across a very wide area in seconds, which made her threat to the entire ecosystem she was in instead of just on a small scale. As time passed Karin's control over it improved until she had absolute control over it. She is able to release it in concentrated amounts and in mold it into different shapes with shape transformation and release it in different forms with form transformation. The latter of the two allows her to affect how the black miasma looks and behaves. For example, she can give it a flame-like form to allow it to be able to spread as quickly and easily as wildfire, make it solid like earth to give it a "blunt" effect, or concentrate it to its utmost limit to look like a bolt of lightning in order to increase its destructive potential a little. She can influence its properties allowing her to give it different properties of death or to control what illnesses and contaminants it spreads. This allows her to make the environment around her fouler and more contaminated with every use allowing the black miasma to grow stronger with every time she releases it because of how it grows stronger the more contaminated an area is. After a long enough period of time Karin's black miasma can become strong enough to overpower most of the strongest types of magic in the hands of the greatest mages. This makes defeating Karin as quickly as possible of the utmost importance because the more a person stalls and plays with Karin the more time Karin has to contaminate an area to augment her magic's potency, which in turn decreases the chance an enemy has to defeat her. In theory, this means that Karin beat any opponent provided she is given the time to contaminate an area enough to make the black miasma strong enough to allow her to do so. This can require a lot of time if the power difference between herself and her opponent is very large due to how slowly contaminating an area takes. *'Death Predation:' *'Death Swipe:' Living Magic Hellhound Physiology *'Immense Physical Prowess:' **'Semi-Immortality and Regeneration:' **'Weaknesses:' ***'Music:' ***'Poor Combatant:' It is no secret that Karin has very little to no skill as a fighter and doesn't fair well with or without weapons, despite how much power she has. **'Enhanced Senses:' ***'Soul Detection:' *'Animus:' *'Curse Power:' *'Personas:' Persona is a very unique ability that only Cerberus possesses. As stated above Cerberus has multiple human appearances, each with their own personality. These appearances are called "Personas". When Cerberus is in her human form she switches between Personas when she hits her head with great force. However, the mechanics behind this is a lot more complicated. Cerberus is widely known for being a hellhound with three heads. While Cerberus is in her human form, each head has its own soul. While in human form, two souls are dormant while one of the souls controls the body. When Cerberus hits her head one of the dormant souls and the one active change places. When the previously active Persona becomes dormant, the soul is transported to a part of Cerberus's consciousness that serves as the holding place for dormant Personas. This causes the bodies appearance and personality to change into the human form of the other head. Since each Persona has a separate personality, they also have separate memories and the only time they share memories is when they are in their demon form. Since they have separate memories they use different magic while in their human form. Just like with memories, when they are in their demon form Cerberus can use each one of her persona's magic. **'Soul Switch:' Magic Power Quotes Trivia *Karin's personality was inspired by Kuro from Kyou no Cerberus. Category:Characters Category:Hellhound Category:Persona Category:Female Category:Organic Link Magic User Category:Amplifier User